Curiosity scarred the Dog
by Cheeze and Gritz
Summary: I looked at the door, I see she decided to put on her usual skimpish clothes, Oh big surprise, “Kagome what is this? Why does is reek of you SO much?”


I laid there waiting for that wench to hurry up doing whatever humans usually did; it always took her so damn long to get out 'bathroom' as she called it. Why can't she just use the bushes when we got back through the well? No, stupid wench said she needed a good bath, like the springs weren't good enough. Then the stupid girl had the nerve to suggest I needed one too! I of course refused, so she told me to wait here in her room.

Who does she think she is? Ordering me around like I'm still a pup.

I stared at her ceiling, it was made of something that the huts at home weren't made of, it was made of a like…..like….hell I don't know, but it sure ain't nothin' I'm use too. It was all flat and had shit decorated at the top, like paintings or somethin', don't know the meaning of them, and really don't care.

I heaved a frustrated sigh; I sat up in Kagome's bed and breathed in her scent there mixes of others too, but hers outweighed the rest. Its not like I've never been in there before, her scent was……nice….though I would never tell her that she would get all mushy……and all….sentimental about it.

I've been in Kagome's room before, but I never paid attention all this crap she had in it. She had a black box sitting on a wooden table, with another rectangle box with…..like…weird buttons on it with numbers and letters. There was also a white string connected to what seem like a demented joke of a mouse, well that's what it look like to me. My eye caught a weird shaped scroll, if one at all. It was square and with this piece abused spiral metal going through the hole of the………..scroll.

"Kagome's English class book" I read, I quirked my eyebrow, opened the 'book' and instantly went blank. _What the hell is this!? _I bellowed in my thoughts, "what the fuck does this say?!" It CLEARLY was not Japanese, and I couldn't read any of it. It must have been the native tongue of English, as it said in the front on this book! The only thing I could read!

I angrily tossed the offensive thing on the ground, and continued to rummage nosily through her stuff. I started opening things and came up on Kagome's green thing she usually wore and some other garments that were shorter then that green cloth she flaunts everywhere.

I dug deeper into her things until my finger bumped into something hard, I took it out and scanned it. It was so weird, actually nothing was right about her anyways so why act surprised? It was pink and the tip was broader the rest of the body of the pink……stick...

I sniffed it and my eyes widened in interest, this pink stick smelled solely of Kagome, but stronger, even her clothes don't even smell as strong as this thing. In the midst of sniffing I must have made the thing angry cause it started to vibrating when I touched something on the bottom of it, but I didn't sense anything in the beginning anyway.

What was this? Is this one of those things they use at this 'school' the wench tells me about so much? Can it be use in battle? Didn't look like much; It just trembled in my hand.

"Ok, Inuyasha all I need is to get my stuff and-what are you doing?!" she screamed.

I looked at the door, I see she decided to put on her usual skimpish clothes, Oh big surprise, "Kagome what is this? Why does is reek of you SO much?" I questioned, more like demanded. I examined the thing more and spotted the button that I think I pressed before it started to tremble and clicked it again.

"Why are you going through my stuff?! Give me that!!" A huge scent of embarrassment conquered my nostrils, she stomped to me face red as a tomato.

I rose the thing over my head out of her reach, "I asked you a question, wench." I vented grimly. I hated when she did that, avoiding my questions.

She smiled, but was still red, "that?? Oh its nothing! So you can give it up! Its nothing I swear," she laughed nervously, curling and uncurling her fist towards him.

I smell the deceit.

I growled

She started to sweating and curled and uncurled her hands faster than before, "please??" she begged.

"Kagome.." I started dangerously.

She sighed, face still red. "Its……a…..happy stick! Yea, a happy stick, it's what I use when I'm feeling down or……….unsatisfied??"

Well she wasn't lying, though she wasn't telling the truth. I turn around still examining the pink……happy stick….."Ok how do you use this happy stick?" I smelled a burst of embarrassment, desperation, and panic. "Calm down" I commanded, turning my head side ways staring back at her, "I just wanna know, I don't see why your bein all panicky over this thing." I really didn't know, but she's Kagome everything about her is a mystery.

"Give it back please, Inuyasha." She pleaded.

"Tell me first, then I'll give it back to ya.," I turned back to her folding my arms hiding the thing in my sleeve.

She gave a huge sigh, "ok….to use it, you put it in your……..mouth….and……it makes you happy!"

I quirked my eyebrow and unfolded my arms, I look he thing up and down then put it near my mouth, "DON'T PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH!!" she screamed, but quickly faltered, "mostly….only girls are able to use."

I looked irritated at her, "ok, I've told you now please give it back, please??"

I still smelled lies coming from her, I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes, "lying gets you nowhere.

Suddenly a sense of angers floated off of her,"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you about something that belongs to me! Give it back NOW, INUYASHA!!" she demanded.

"Feh," I scoffed and turned my head stubbornly.

She whined loudly and started to beg again, "please Inuyasha can you please give it back??" the senses of embarrassment and desperation returned, damn this women changes moods faster than a demon changing shapes.

I scoffed again and kept my head in the same position.

"Ok," she sighed, "if I tell you what it is really for will you give back?" she asked.

"I told you that before didn't I?" I grimed.

A blush deeper than the one before had formed, "ok, its not called a happy stick, its called a vibrator and its used for………….."

--

"BLEH!!" I yelled, what did she just tell me!?

"Don't scream like that! You wanted to know!"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"HERE! I DON'T EVEN WANT IT! ACTUALLY I DON'T EVEN WANT EVEN SEE THOSE THINGS ANYMORE!!"

I jumped out her window, _I knew she wasn't normal, but kami that's just sick! _I made no hesitation to get my ass in that well back to my era, my image of Kagome was now tarnished the last thing I heard her scream was 'JERK' on my way down.

--

Ok to make things clear, I barely watch Inuyasha, the last episode I stopped at is like…..maybe after they , met like Sango or something, yea I got bored of it / So I don't really know if they are even in character or not, but I had this Idea and couldn't let it sleep. So even though I do not watch Inuyasha I wrote this XD If there like all out of character then I'm sorry. I'm a FMA chick, but I do read on occasion some Sesshxkags which are cute :3 well anways might b my 1st and last Inu fic idk depends what my mind cooks up.

k, I'm sleepy, I fix errors 2 morrow (punctuation and all) tho no point since this is a one shot lol


End file.
